Flame of Recca Recreation Trip Bus Tour
by Yukie
Summary: an interesting little rip off from Fushigi Yuugi


an interesting little rip off from Fushigi Yuugi.  
  


**Flame of Recca Recreation Trip Bus Tour**

  
(a little blue uruha bus comes riding along on a sunny day)  
  
SHIJU (sitting on the roof) : *roaring* GARRRR, GARRRR.....  
KUREI : neon, won't you silence shiju?  
NEON (leaning against kure) : of course, kurei-sama  
  
(she blows the flute, shiju gets toasted. everyone else looks around innocently)  
  
JOKER : damn, why can't we go overseas? the hot spring in the villages are so rustic...  
  
(kurenai's flame miss him by an inch and flies out the window)  
  
RASEN (the bus driver, glares back) : ...  
KIRIN (speaking for him) : please don't throw your flame in the bus.  
KUREI (ready for another blast) : I won't forgive anyone who insults the home of the hokage village.  
GENJUROU (reading a certificate) : we appreciate your hard work through the year. get over your fatigue by taking a bath. from kamiya shuusai, bottou-chan, jiaxian, natsumi and the rest of the FOR mailing list... how kind of them...  
MIKOTO (reading with him) : no one from the studios?  
GENJUROU : the producers are stingy. ehehehe.  
MAGENSHA : but if we received this, the hokage side must have...  
KAI : hey, what about raiha, gashakura, tsukishiro and the others? they were suppose to be on our bus.  
NEON : they must be on the other bus.  
MIKOTO (evil look) : I see...  
  
[the following scene requires some knowledge of fushigi yuugi. although magensha and gashakura are not twins... I'm sure you can carve something onto one of them and it gets related to the other ^^;;;; just like amiboshi and suboshi...]  
  
(a little red hokage bus comes riding along on a sunny day. fuuko is showing all the clips of her famous moment/battles in the back of the bus.)  
  
FUUKO (holding the mike, hosting her show) : thank you very much ^.^ now what all of you've been waiting for, the bishoujo yarou, your #1 character on the character polls!!  
TOKIYA (forced to watch this) : she is so annoying.  
TSUKISHIRO : that was only because of luck, I won't lose next time!  
DOMON : yeah, and I'll get all of my fans to vote for me next time!  
EVERYONE (sweatdrop) : errrr...  
DOMON (rolling up his sleeve) : what!! I'm serious!! (glare around)  
SAICHO : errr... I didn't say anything... (backing away)  
KAORU (tuck saicho's shirt) : saicho... (watery eyed, meanwhile domon is beating up mikagami in the background)  
SAICHO : what is it, kaoru-kun? why are your eyes wet?  
KAORU : I feel sick... (everyone immediately moves away)  
TOKIYA : what!?  
DOMON : really...!?  
SAICHO : hold on, kaoru!  
YANAGI : I'll cure you now! (cure)  
KAORU : it didn't work! WAHHH  
TOKIYA : open the windows!  
DOMON : go to the front in this situation!  
KAORU (go up next to raiha, who's the bus driver) : sorry to bother you...  
RAIHA : NOOOOOO! don't come here!!!  
KAORU : you're all heartless!!  
FUUKO (sounds pissed) : hey, don't you want to watch my clips?  
TOKIYA : shut up! how many scenes do you have to show to satisfy yourself?  
  
(meanwhile, *.* yanagi and recca)  
  
YANAGI : recca-kun...  
RECCA : hime...  
YANAGI : recca-kun...  
RECCA : hime...  
YANAGI : recca-kun...  
RECCA : hime...  
  
(then again...gashakura feels some stinging on his arm)  
  
KUKAI (who was sitting next to him) : what's wrong, gashakura?  
GASHAKURA : it's from my brother... (look at his arm) nope, it's from mikoto.  
  
"HEY, WHY ARE YOU ONBOARD THEIR BUS!? I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"  
  
(everybody surrounds him, reading the messages)  
  
SAICHO : what scary dialogue...  
DOMON (grab gashakura's other arm) : alright! I'll respond to her!  
GASHAKURA : h... hey!  
  
(therefore... on the uruha bus...)  
  
MAGENSHA : o...ouch! hey, mikoto, they sent me so many...!! (mikoto reading from his arm)  
  
"I PREFER THIS SIDE BECAUSE THE WONDERFUL DOMON..."  
  
DOMON (continue writing) : ... is here...  
GASHAKURA : domon... (hold up the other hand) they know...  
DOMON : damn it!!  
  
"STOP THAT, YOU GORILLA."  
  
(magensha is getting pinned to the chair and all the uruha people are writing on his back)  
  
MAGENSHA : that hurts!! stop!! (struggle)  
MIKOTO (continue writing) : stay still!!  
JOKER (reading) : hey! what's this! joker is a skinny, fanged, rasta-braided smartaleck freak from osaka??? (stole that from bottou-chan ^.^) it's the fag's writing!!  
MAGENSHA (screaming in pain) : it's not me!!  
  
"SEA MONKEY, SEA MONKEY, SEA MONKEY"  
  
(on the other side... recca is glowing red as tokiya and domon showed him the message on gashakura)  
  
DOMON (mischievous smile) : see? they sent us this!  
GASHAKURA (wimpily) : recca, calm down... this isn't my fault!  
  
(joker's voice shaking with anger)  
  
"DON'T BE STUPID"  
  
JOKER : yanagi-san too...  
MAGENSHA (screaming) : stop!!!  
KUREI (not bothering with all this nonsense) : how foolish of them...  
JOKER : kurei-san! (kurei looks up) recca-san is asking you... (his voice intentionally at an octave higher)  
  
"DID YOU RECEIVE ANY LETTERS FROM YOUR fans?"  
  
[the KFC... heheh... *cough*]  
  
(kurei is glowing in blue flames, everyone looks around innocently @.@)  
  
MIKOTO : ... he looks shocked.  
JOKER : he was concerned about it...  
NEON (lean closer) : he's fine if I stay with him!  
  
(they all look scared)  
  
KIRIN : errr... that kind of comment will upset him...  
MAGENSHA (sweating, nervous) : kurei-sama, why don't we stop now...  
  
(kurei takes out a sharp pointed needle.)  
  
MAGENSHA (scream) : a needle...!! (more screaming) please don't!! no...!  
JOKER : his eyes say that he won't...  
MIKOTO : I feel sorry...  
GENJUROU : just give up...  
  
(the screaming continues... and slowly dies out as the little blue bus strolls along the road on a sunny day.)  
  


End of Part 1  


  
[oh yeah, anyone recognize this scene from fushigi yuugi...? ^.^ now... I have no idea when I'll write part 2 and 3...]  



End file.
